bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Bejeweled Stars
, formerly known as Bejeweled Skies, is the third spinoff of the by PopCap Games. The game was soft-released to Canada on December 2015, and entered a wider release in select countries worldwide on May 2016. Unlike previous games in the series, Bejeweled Stars is centered around the completion of levels. Once the player has completed one level, the next one is unlocked. Each level has its own objective, and some levels introduce the player to various game mechanics such as currents, clouds, Special Gems and further unique goals. The game also introduces Powers (similar to Boosts) and SkyGems, the latter of which are used to create Powers and items in the Power Lab. History = What's news? = Greeting, gems! Are you ready for more challenges? We've added 15 new levels to Cloudy Citadel, for a total of 825. Happy matching, and thanks for playing. You can see all history at Bejeweled Stars/ Upcoming History. Levels You can see all at List of Bejeweled Stars levels. Types of levels There are many types of level missions. Below is a list of mission types. *Gem Collection level: Collect or/and Detonate the amount of gems given on the board in a certain amount of moves. *Crystal level: Clear all the crystals on the board. *Butterfly level: Collect the amount of butterflies given on the board in a certain amount of moves. *Stone level: Clear all the stones on the board. *Gravel level: Clear all the gravel on the board. *Multitask level: A mix between two level types. *Gold level: Turn the board into gold. *Vines level: Clear all the vines on the board. Power Types *Flame Swapper *Scrambler *Hammer *Flutter Gust *Fast Forward *Tide Turner *Star Swapper *Tile Swapper *Charm Key *Chicken Treat *Blazing Steed *Rain Deer Special Gems These are gems created by matching four or more gems. Unlike other games in the Bejeweled series, two Special Gems can be swapped next to each other in order to combine their effects. Created by matching 4 gems in a row or as a new feature to this game, matching gems in a 2x2 square. When matched, it creates a 3x3 blast. Created by matching 5 gems in a T or L or + pattern. When matched, it destroys a line and a column of gems. Created by matching 5 gems in a line. When swapped with a normal gem, it destroys all gems of the color it was swapped with. Replaces the Supernova Gem from the previous games. Created by matching 6 or more gems in a line. When swapped, it converts all gems of the color it was swapped with into Hypercubes. Frostbloom count down each move. If they reach zero, they explode in a diamond shape. These special gems can't be destroyed by any Special Gem effects and matching, but they can still be triggered with a Hammer. Frostbloom is introduced in Level 236 (Garden of Ice). Board elements * Current * Cloud * Glacier * Gravel * Blackhole * Chamber * JetStream * FrostBloom * Portal * Vines Icon History Bejeweled Skies Square Icon.png|Icon during its soft release Bejeweled Stars New Square Icon.png Bejeweled Stars New Blue Gem Icon.png Bejeweled Stars Blue Gem Icon.png Bejeweled Stars Square Icon.png Bejeweled Stars Newer Square Icon.png Bejeweled Stars 2 Square Icon.png Bejeweled Stars Newer Square Icon (Purple).png Gameplay Screenshots IMG 1064.jpg|PopCap card. IMG 1065.jpg|Bejeweled Stars title screen. IMG 1066.jpg|Level selection screen. IMG 1067.jpg|The Surprise Chicken. Feed the chicken to earn a small reward. IMG 1068.jpg|Card for Level 118 "We Will Rock You". IMG 1069.jpg|The Constellation map. Won Stars are collected here for rewards. IMG 1070.jpg|Gameplay of Level 119 "A Disappearing Act". Promotional Artwork maxresdefault (1).jpg|Promotional graphic for when the game was soft-released under the title Bejeweled Skies. maxresdefault.jpg Trivia * Some of the gameplay elements from Bejeweled 3 and Bejeweled Blitz return such as the Butterflies mechanic. * It is the first Bejeweled title in which the gameplay is solely to complete challenges. *It is the first game to have the new logo style with a new font and no warped text. Category:Spinoff titles Category:Bejeweled (series)